


Dance with Me

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You meet Bucky at one of Tony and Pepper's theme parties





	Dance with Me

Being friends with Pepper Potts had its advantages. When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell she’d helped you secure a job at Stark Industries. Even through she and Tony were quite a bit older than you they always invited you out to dinner, dancing and big events. You’d been too shy to go to the huge Avengers bashes that he held until this one. Pepper had begged. Pleaded with you to come, she’d said that it was extremely important to her that you come and you couldn’t let her down. So you’d reluctantly agreed. Then the invitation had come and you saw it was a themed party, celebrating the 1940’s. Luckily you had one of your grandma’s old trunks with some clothes in it. You’d found a maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline and tulle that went up to your breastbone then over your shoulders in a thick strap tank top. The dress fit like a glove down to your hips where the bottom flared out, the skirt stopping just above your knees. You spent a couple hours on your hair and make up and had big curls with a small swirl at the bangs. And now here you were. Your clutch and your invitation in your hand, staring up at the tower as butterflies flit in your stomach. You trot across the street your heels clicking as you make your way up to the door. You pass your invite to the guard at the door who waves you through, much to the annoyance of the fangirls waiting around the doorway.   
“You came!” Natasha says giving you a tight hug, and you can’t help but laugh softly. She looks stunning as always in a tight black number. She’d gone more Marilyn Monroe while you’d gone more Lauren Bacall.   
“Yea, Pepper guilted me into it.” You admit.   
“Well you look amazing, is this dress vintage?”  
“It is. It was my grandmas.”  
“Did you have it altered? It fits you perfectly.”  
“Apparently grandma and I share body types.” You grin over at her.  
“Come on, I want to introduce you to the team.” She hooks her arm through yours then drags you into the elevator. It slides open at the top of the tower and you can’t believe the splendor. It feels like you’ve stepped back in time, the music, decorations and servers dressed appropriately. Tony and Pepper make a beautiful couple, dressed perfectly, Pepper wearing an olive dress and Tony in a suit are busy chatting to the one other person you know in the room. Rhody. He’s dressed in an Air Force uniform and looking dashing. “This way.” Natasha pulls you to a pair of men chatting. “This is my husband Clint Barton and Sam Wilson.” Sam grins at you, and you notice a small gap between his teeth.   
“Hi there. You’re Pepper’s friend right?”  
“Yea.” You shake his hand.   
“Nice to meet you.” Clint says with a smile, he’s not what you would have assumed Natasha would have married. Hell you didn’t even know she was married.  
“We’ll be back.” She presses a kiss to her husband’s lips then drags you away. You follow giving the two men a small wave as she leads you further into the room.   
“You made it!” Pepper says seeing you trailing behind Natasha.   
“I did. Thank you for the invite. You and Tony look incredible.”  
“I always do.” Tony says giving you a wink and you laugh as Pepper swats him. You raise a hand at Rhody who raises his glass in your direction.   
“You already know these three.” Natasha whines, “Come on!” She leads you over to two people who are much closer to your age than Tony and Pepper. “These are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They’re the twins.”  
“Oh. Nice to meet you both.” You say with a smile. The next instant Pietro is standing next to you with an arm around your shoulder.   
“It’s nice to meet you too.” He purrs, his accent heavy. You give a breathy laugh.   
“Leave her alone Pietro. She’s anxious enough as it is without you harassing her.” His sister chides, her voice husky.   
“Moving on.” She leads you to the last two men, the ones who seem the most irritated by the attire and surroundings of the room. “Hello boys.” Natasha coos, “I would have thought you’d be much happier to be back in your era.” She teases and that’s when you know who they are. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.   
“Hilarious.” Bucky says draining his drink.   
“I know.” Natasha introduces you then propels you forward.   
“Hi. I’m Steve Rogers.”  
“Pleasure.” He takes your hand in his and shakes it gently.   
“Bucky.” His friend says roughly. Clearly Steve is the kinder of the two.   
“Alright, you my dear, need a drink.”   
“It was nice meeting you both.” You say with a soft smile as Natasha once again drags you across the room.   
You spend the rest of the night talking with Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper and Rhody. Clint is hilarious and he and Natasha clearly adore one another. You catch Bucky staring at you a few times and always offer him a smile when you do. He doesn’t come over until a few hours into the night.   
“Dance with me?” He asks, making it sound more like a demand.   
“Oh,” you’re surprised, “okay.” You set your drink down and take the outstretched hand that Bucky offers. He’s got gloves on and his left hand seems different from his right, that’s when you remember it’s metal.   
“You look surprised.” He mutters as the two of you away to the music.  
“You’re very graceful for a man your size.” He’s easily six foot and would be the envy of any football player.  
“I used to dance. Before the war.” A haunted look passes through his eyes.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what doll?”  
“I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.”  
“You didn’t. This was Tony’s idea, although you look perfect. Just like a dame I might’ve known.”   
“A dame?” You laugh softly and he gives you a little grin. Your bodies have edged closer together as he’s lead you to the music. When the music ends he leans closer to you.   
“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” He mutters in your ear, the butterflies are back and you nod. He holds out his arm for you and you take it with a smile. He leads you through the tower, giving you a tour, you briefly wonder if he’s bringing you to his room. Instead he brings you upstairs and out onto the roof. It’s a stunning view but now that you’re outside and the sun is gone you’re cold. He noticed you shiver and the next thing you know his coat is resting on your shoulders.   
“Oh. Thank you.” Somehow you can still hear the music from downstairs.   
“Sorry, I didn’t realize it would be so cold. I don’t really get cold anymore.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No, the serum amped a lot of things, body temperature, muscle tone, I’m faster than I used to be and I heal way faster.” He shrugs slightly. “I’m being boring.”  
“No you’re not. I’m in bio chem so this is right in my wheelhouse. God it’s beautiful up here.” You change the subject.   
“This is my favorite spot in the tower.”  
“Thank you.” You say leaning into his warmth and he wraps an arm around you.   
“For what?”  
“Showing me.” You smile up at him and are pleased to find his lips press against yours. You return the kiss, cupping his face with one hand as his hand wraps around you. His lips are firm against yours, your heart is pounding and being pressed against him like this just feels right. He pulls away then kisses your jaw.   
“Wanna dance?” He murmurs and for the second time that night you find yourself tucked into his arms swaying to the soft music from downstairs.   
“Is that a bed?” You ask surprised as he spins you.   
“Oh yea.” He looks embarrassed, “Sometimes I sleep up here.” You pull away from him and pull him behind you toward the bed. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m freezing and my feet hurt.” You peel off your heels then scurry under the blankets. After a hesitant moment Bucky joins you. Tugging his gloves off, and shoving them into his shoes he pulls your shivering body to his warm one. It’s there, with a content sigh you bury your face into his chest. You talk for a while, curled up in him, then slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
